Darkness of Heart
by elizabeth330
Summary: A young Woman seems to have fallen for a certain Haylin prince nothing could go wrong...right?  CHASE X OC rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1 Plans

**Darkness of Heart**

**Chapter One **

**Plans**

"**Kay, what are we doing tonight"? Said Lucy, Kay's younger sister.**

"**I don't know Lucy, your going to stay at grandmas while I tend to some Business". Said Kay.**

"**Awwwww, but I don't like it at grandmas she makes me peel potatoes when I misbehave". Lucy whined.**

"**Well then don't misbehave… that counts for you pranking her too". Kay stated.**

"**Hey, that was only eight times let it go". Lucy said with a proud smile.**

"**Your pride is bigger than your ego Lucy". Kay joked.**

"**What's a Lego"? Lucy questioned.**

"**An ego… is a person who thinks they are better than everybody else because they have more". Kay stated while correcting Lucy.**

"**I do not have a Lego"! Lucy stated while crossing her arms and stomping her foot.**

"**That's EGO Lucy". Kay said.**

"**Same thing"! Lucy argued.**

**Kay just rolled her eyes and giggled at her sisters' lack of knowledge.**

**Later when Lucy was dropped off at their grandmothers house Kay went back to her house and changed into her black night clothes.**

"**It's now or never". She mumbled under her breath. **

**With that she snuck off into the shadows towards her destination.**

**Chases P.O.V**

**_There's never anything entertaining to do anymore. _Thought Chase Young**

**Little did he know that the entertainment and fun was just about to begin…!**

**Authors Note: Cliffhanger, find out what happens in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

**Darkness of Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**The Fight**

**GAH! I FORGOT THE DISCLAMER!**

**I DO NOT own Xioalin Showdown or its characters except for Kay, Lucy, and Future OC's. Or the references I will use through out the story.**

**Kay's P.O.V**

**_It's now or never. _I thought as I teleported myself to the infamous dark castle in what felt like a second. I looked around taking in the view… everything was dark, dead, and well…evil. I couldn't focus on the landscaping now I had a mission to get over with. But by the time I had even thought about that I was suddenly surrounded by what appeared to be Jungle cats. I have to admit I never saw that coming.**

**"What the hell… where the freak did you guys come from"?**

**My response was a growl that could only mean _GET OUT NOW!_**

**Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of those demented cats spring at me, instantly I shot my hand out sending fire towards it. (A.N.: She can use any element around her basically, she's like an avatar) ;) It fell to the black ground beneath us, _Hell yeah_. I celebrated in my head. But it was a little too early to celebrate because another one had jumped up and clawed my arm. The pain was almost unbearable… but I had to keep fighting… For Lucy.**

**"Hell no". I shouted as i jumped high in the air using the wind around me did a few flips and landed while slamming my fist into the ground. CRACK! Went my hand suddenly the pain in my shoulder was nothing compared to my hand. Then I felt dizzy, looking around one last time I saw all the unconscious cats and dark shadowy figure with yellow eyes. Then that's when everything went dark.**

**Chase's P.O.V**

**As I was meditating I sensed an intruder, I didn't think much about it so I sent my Jungle cats to see what was going on. After a good half hour they had not returned, _Insolent felines. _I thought to myself. I walked down the stairs and out of the grand doors that led into my dark palace. I was baffled by what I saw…a girl with jet black straight hair was fighting my cats…with fire! Then she did the most impressive thing ever, she jumped up in the air did about three or four flips, and landed on her fist with a sickening crack. After that a huge shockwave took out all of my warriors.**

**She looked around as I walked towards her, that's when she fainted. Before I could catch her she hit the ground. _Holy shit, why didn't I catch her!_ I panicked. From the looks of it she had a deep gash in her arm from one of my warriors. She didn't need a broken nose to add to it. I snapped my fingers andtwo of the remaining Jungle cats appeared. Take this girl to the extra room, after that guard her door and inform me when she wakes". I ordered. _I have many questions for this little infiltrator. _I thought with disgust.**

****Authors Note: Cliffhanger and thank you **Kay3la Rich5ard for reviewing you rock and I will try to make the chapters longer. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Waking up Crushing

**Darkness of Heart**

**Chapter 3**

**Waking up/ Feelings**

** DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT own Xioalin Showdown or its characters except for Kay, Lucy, and Future OC's. Or the references I will use through out the story.**

**Kay's P.O.V**

**Pain...pain was all I felt as I slipped into consciousness, if there was a god I hoped he killed me right on the spot because I was miserable. When I did wake up I noticed my arm was bandaged up and my hand was in a cast. _Shit, now how am I going to fight back?_ I thought. Well this sucks and I'm screwed. I knew whoever runs this joint would have guards hanging around the door. I mean come on would you trust me on my own in your castle... didn't think so. So I made a loud bang and hid, the Jungle cats had walked in and WHACK! I knocked them out.**

**I bolted knowing more jungle cats probably heard the commotion and my time was precious to me. I got as far as the stairs before a loud roar had erupted in the air. I turned and saw a huge scaly, green, masculine dragon with all to familiar yellow eyes, I tried to run away but I was tackled to the floor. My eyes were big and frightened as I waited for what this monster was going to do, taking in long breaths not knowing which one would be my last. I closed my eye's and waited for a good fifteen minutes, when I opened them I met the same yellow eyes only this time it was a handsome young man. He just stared at me and I just stared back for another fifteen minute until I came to a conclusion,_ This is freaker ridiculous! _ I cleared my throat, that seemed to have brought him to his senses.**

**When he realized that he had been on top of me for thirty minutes I swear I saw his face flush red. "WHAT THE HELL MAN, WHAT THE FREAK DID I DO TO YOU"! I shouted feeling angry all of the sudden. "I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BITCH"! He replied. "EXCUSE ME, MR. I FLAUNT MY LONG HAIR AROUND BECAUSE IT MAKES ME LOOK BEAUTIFUL"! Now i was beyond pissed. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BABY THAT WAY"! The asshole had replied. After this I pushed myself off the ground with my good hand. "Where do you think your going"? He questioned. "Whats it to you, unlike you I have responsibilities such as little sister who is worried sick about me"! I said plainly. **

**"What makes you think I'm going to let you leave"? He said. "One: I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear me complain all night. Two: because I can, and Three: If I stay in the same room let alone the same building I'm pretty sure I'll end up slaughtering them." I said with a threatening look in my eyes. He remained speechless so I took my leave mumbling things that no humane being should be graced with to hear. I teleported myself back to my grandmothers but not before I saw that asshole running towards me to try and stop me. my only thought was Pathetic.**

**Chases P.O.V**

**GOD DAMMIT HOW COULD I LET HER GET AWAY LIKE THAT, NOBODY HAS EVER TALKED TO ME LIKE THAT. WHEN SHE DID SHE STARED ME DOWN AND HAD NO FEAR IN HER EYES. That's common for a person who has met me to do, it worries me. Am I growing to soft or am I just not that scary anymore? When she was talking to me all I could focus on were her lips and insults... to tell you the truth it turned me on. GAH! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK! I AM CHASE YOUNG EMPEROR OF EVIL, PRINCE OF DARKNESS. I CAN'T JUST LET SOME GIRL WALTZ IN AND THROW EVERYTHING OUT OF PROPORTION! SHIT, I'M NOT EVEN GONNA DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE I'M GOING TO SLEEP!**

**Authors Note:Me: AWWWWWW! little chasey-wasy has a wittle crush on a certain girl!**

** Chase Young: I DO NOT!**

** ME: DO TOO**

** DO TOO**

** DO NOT**

** DO TOO**

** Kay: Whats going on?**

** Me: just arguing on how chase is in looooove with you!**

** Kay: ...**

** Chase: Elizabeth... IMMA KILL YOU!**

** ME: GULP! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I WILL UPDATE SOON... HOPEFULLY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkness of Heart**

**Chapter 4**

**Strange Dream  
><strong>

** DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT own Xioalin Showdown or its characters except for Kay, Lucy, and Future OC's. Or the references I will use through out the story.**

**Chase's P.O.V**

**I was standing alone in my palace all was quiet and almost... peaceful and strangely I liked it I snapped my fingers to call on my servants... but nothing happend. I snapped them again, still nothing, I did this repeatedly until I heard an all to familiar voice.**

**"You'll cramp your fingers if you keep doing that". I turned around and that strange, passionate, beautiful... WTF DID I JUST THINK... AGAIN!**

**"What are you doing back here"? I questioned her.**

**"What do you mean I've been living here for the past five years". She said confusion crossing her face.**

**"No, you haven't, I'm the only one who lives here". I said.**

**"How can you say that, now I bet your probably gonna say that you don't remember our wedding". She said Close to tears.**

**But then she disappeared before I could do anything, I then woke up sweating, God I need to get this girl out of my head I thought.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Stalker Much

**Darkness of Heart**

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

**Stalker Much  
><strong>

** DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT own Xioalin Showdown or its characters except for Kay, Lucy, and Future OC's. Or the references I will use through out the story.**

**Kay's P.O.V**

**Over an hour ago I had turned up in my grandmothers front yard,when I knocked on the front door Lucy was there to open the door, when she saw me she practically jumped at me and hugged me. **

**"Lucy... what did you do"? I asked.**

**"I may have, sort of, in a way blown up grandma's bathroom"? She said.**

**"YOU WHAT"! I exclaimed.**

**"Kaylyn Marie Smith is that you"? My grandma questioned.**

**"H-Hi grandma". I stammered**

**"How old are you now"? My grandma asked.**

**"Just turned fifteen last month". I said simply.**

**"Oh-oh my Kaylyn I must have a word with you immediately". She said with wide eyes.**

** "Okay"? I didn't know what to say.**

**"Come inside and sit on the couch". She demanded as both Lucy and I stood up.**

**"ALONE". She shouted.**

**"Just stay in the front yard Lucy don't talk to any strangers and scream if something goes wrong". I told my sister.**

**"Ok"! she said with a smile.**

* * *

><p><strong>In grandma's house.<strong>

**"Grandma what are you doing there's nothing but wall there"? I asked more confused than ever.**

**"You'll see". she said as she pressed a button on the wall.**

**The wall then slid open, IT FREAKEN SLID OPEN!**

**"Look at the pictures you will see four children in what appears to be a temple". She told me.**

**I looked at the many pictures, there was a small yellow kid with a chrome dome head, a blonde headed cowboy, a Brazilian boy with a mischievous smirk on his face, and a beautiful petite Japanese girl with sparkling blue eye's.**

** "Those were my friends, gosh I can remember my days at the Xioalin Temple like it was yesterday". She said with a smile.**

**"You mean that girl in the picture is you"! I exclaimed.**

**"Yes and that boy with the smirk was your grandfather". She said with love in her eye's.**

**"Wow"! was all I said.**

**"Kaylyn you...AHHHHHHHHH! My grandmother never got to finish because we heard a bloodcurdling scream come from the front yard.**

**"LUCY"! we both yelled.**

**By the time we had gotten outside my little sister was gone...kidnapped by some Psycho.**

**"WHERE THE HELL IS LUCY, WHO WOULD TAKE HER"! I yelled.**

**"Only one person would... and that would be Hannibal". Said a voice.**

**Both me and my grandma turned.**

**"Chase Young". was all my grandma said.**

**"Stalker Much"! I sneered.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Old enemies, New alliances

Darkness of Heart

Chapter 6

Old Enemies, New Alliances

DISCLAIMER!

I DO NOT own Xioalin Showdown or its characters except for Kay, Lucy, and Future OC's. Or the references I will use through out the story.

Chase's P.O.V

"Stalker Much"! Sneered my love. That hurt I must admit.

"Kaylyn, don't be rude, even though he is evil". An elderly woman said.

"Well, If it isn't the infamous Chase Young"! Said the old bag.

"Do I even know you"? I asked as Kaylyn stared at both of us.

"Why Chase, I'm shocked do you not remember the dragon of fire"? She questioned.

"Kimiko Tohomiko". I said with surprise.

"Actually, It's Kimiko Pedrosa now". Kimiko said with correction.

"Ah, yes where is the mighty dragon of wind"? I asked.

"He is not with us anymore,as of last year". Said Kaylyn.

"Oh..."Great now I feel bad.

"Anyways, I would hate to ruin this lovely reunion but can we figure out a plan on how to get Lucy back"? Questioned Kaylyn.

" Even if we do come up with a plan, how do you expect to fight against Hannibal with no training and one hand"? I challenged her.

"Follow me and I will show you". She shot back.

* * *

><p>Kay's P.O.V<p>

This stupid man thinks he's so much better than me, and how the heck dose he know my grandma this dude is like my age. Anyways we walked into the kitchen and I poured a cup of water.

"How do you suppose drinking water will solve your hand problems"? asked Chase.

"Who said anything about drinking it you motherfrofro" I snapped

Oh boy this is going to be a lonnnnnnnng night.


	7. Chapter 7 Strike Out

Darkness of Heart

Chapter 7

Strike out

DISCLAIMER!

I DO NOT own Xioalin Showdown or its characters except for Kay, Lucy, and Future OC's. Or the references I will use through out the story.

Chase's P.O.V

I was stunned she had mixed some spices and fire together to make a healing concoction. But this is hours after that, with her hand healed she could fight better. Kimiko had been kind enough to let me stay in one of the spare rooms, on one Condition i had to train Kay better. I said yes immediately which only made Kay pissed. _Why dose she hate me so much I mean sure I tackled her and kept her locked... _my train of thoughts were ruined by a soft thump on the floor. I watched as I saw a shadow cross my door, curious enough I followed. I saw that the back door was open once I reached the bottom of the stairs I slowly made my way to it. I peered out and saw Kay she was singing a soft melody. That I could not figure out, with each and every word I took a step closer until I was by her side.

She didn't seem to notice my presence, but yet I stayed, it was the most awkward thing EVER! Neither of us spoke, it wasn't until she scoffed and tried to walk away. Instinctively I threw out my hand and grabbed her arm to stop her, she only glared right into my soul.

"What do you want"! she said through her teeth.

"Nothing I just couldn't sleep". I said defensivley.

"Bullshit you couldn't"! She fired back.

"Why is it that every time I try to talk to you, you always put up a wall between us"? I asked.

"Why do you care it's not like were gonna go out anytime soon". She relpied.

"Yeah, but what if maybe I wanted to". I shot back, I then flung my hand over my mouth, _Oh shit what did I just say!_

"What do you mean". Said Kay.

"N-nothing you must be hearing things"! I tried to cover.

"NO YOU NEED TO TELL ME"! she stated.

"Quit asking me that"! I replied.

" I WASN'T ASKING I WAS TELLING YOU... QUIT STALLING"! She exclaimed.

The next thing I did was a blur, I grabbed her neck from behind and slammed my lips into hers. The next thing I knew was that there was an exploding pain between my legs.

"DON'T YOU EVER KISS ME AGAIN, UNLESS YOU WANT IT TO COME OFF NEXT TIME"! she threatend.

She then left me on the floor cringing in pain. Love officially sucks ass in my world now, yet I am still drawn to it.

* * *

><p>Hannibal's P.O.V<p>

Good very good now that I know of Chase Young's weakness I can put my plan into action, this so called elemental dragons power shall be mine and no one can stop me !

* * *

><p>Kay's P.O.v<p>

GOD DAMMIT WHY DID HE DO THAT... WHY DID I DO THAT! god I really like him but there's no way in hell I'm telling him!


	8. Chapter 8 Ransom Letter

Darkness of Heart

Chapter 8

Ransom Letter

DISCLAIMER!

I DO NOT own Xioalin Showdown or its characters except for Kay, Lucy, and Future OC's. Or the references I will use through out the story.

Lucy's' P.O.V

I woke up thinking what I had just experienced was dream and that I was home in my bed nice and warm. When I opened my eyes I was greeted kindly by darkness. Great... it wasn't a dream, now I'm stuck in who knows where and my sister i probably freaking out right now.

"I have to to find a way out". I said out loud.

"It's no** use little lady you are rendered weak now". Stated a voice.**

**"Oh, yeah and how are you gonna stop me"? I challenged.**

**"Maybe your dear sister can pay the price for your foolish actions then"?**

**"You wouldn't", I couldn't believe my ears.**

**"Oh I bet I would see your Grandmother has abilities that have been passed down to your sister which will make all the easier to destroy". It stated.**

**After that "nice" conversation he had left and I cried myself to sleep._Kay please help me _was all I thought for the rest of the night**

* * *

><p><strong>Kay's P.O.V<strong>

**"KAY COME QUICK WE HAVE JUST RECEIVED A LETTER FROM HANNIBAL"! My grandmother shouted from the kitchen.**

**"Coming grandma"! I said as I jumped out my seat.**

**"Read the letter I have already read it". My grandmother said looking pale.**

**I gulped.**

_Dear dragon of the element, as you already know I have your precious twelve year old sister as prisoner. Maybe we can come to the agreement of a trade off then meet me at your local docks at 12:00 a.m...ALONE! If anyone follows you there will be no hesitation in me killing your sister._

_Sincerely__, Hannibal Roy Bean._

**The anger in me swelled, finally I just ripped the pieces of parchment strip by strip.**

**"Oh Kay, what are we going to do"? Questioned my grandma**

**" You and Chase are going to stay here, while I go to Hannibal". I stated.**

**" Oh hell to the no, Kay it's to dangerous." My grandma shot back.**

**"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO GRANDMA, IF I DON'T GO WHENS OUR NEXT CHANCE AT GETTING LUCY BACK, AND IF YOU GO WE NEVER WILL  GET LUCY BACK"! I shouted.**

**I felt a hand go on my shoulder, I turned around only to see Chase there.**

**"Kay, you need to calm down and accept our help... Hannibal has grown powerful since the last time I saw him". He stated.**

**"Fine we leave when it's almost time". I stated defeated.**

**"Good". was all I heard as I walked out of the kitchen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's P.O.V<strong>

**It was nearly 11:45, I had to go get Kay from her room. I knocked on the door and got no response, I knocked again and still nothing, so being the gentleman I am I kicked down her door. It was empty, there was a note on the dresser and her window was open, I shut the window walked over to the dresser and read the note.**

**_Dear Chase, _**

**_Knowing that you have broken down my door I wrote this note. I couldn't risk the lives of My grandmother, Lucy,and... well you. Tell my grandmother that I love her._**

**_P.s you go through my stuff IMMA KILL YOU!_**

**__My eyes widened, I ran down stairs and told Kimiko to stay at the house while I went after Kay.**

**If that touches her I swear to GOD I will end him right there... that's when I realized I didn't just like Kay... I-i loved her and I couldn't lose her. **


	9. AuthorsNote

Darkness of Heart

Authors Note:

I need more reviews from more people I will not update until i have 5 reviews from DIFFERENT people.

bye, elizabeth330


	10. Chapter 10 The finale Part one

Darkness of Heart

Chapter 9

The finale

part one

Kay's P.O.V

I raced through the streets of downtown knowing the sooner I got to my sister, the sooner she would be safe. By the time I had made it to the docks my heart felt like it was going to explode. I waited for thirty minute and Hannibal wasn't there yet. I was about to leave when an eary southern voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Where do you think ur' goin little lady". It was Hannibal.

"Where is my sister you piece of shit"? I hissed

"Fiery one aren't ya' just like your grandmother". He smirked.

"Don't talk about my grandmother". I ordered.

"I don't think you are in a great position to be ordern me around". He said with a glare.

"Oh yeah and why not"? I challeneged.

All he did was snap his weird tentacle thingy and a door on the roof opened revealing Abby!

"One wrong move and she drops twenty stories onto the pavement below"! He threatened.

"What do you want"? I asked.

" A Xioalin Showdown". He simply stated.

"How do you suppose we are to do that with no Shen Gong Wu"? I asked.

"Oh, little lady there ish many other wagers we ca make... Such as your sisters freedom as well as your if you win". He said yet again with a smirk.

"And if I lose"?

"Yourself and your powers will be mine, your sister how ever still will go free and you will not have access to the outside world".

"Seems fair enough". I knew I was stronger then him I could kick his ass easily.

"Good now all we have to do is sha... DON'T DO IT KAY HE WILL CHEAT AND MAKE SURE YOU LOSE!

I turned only to see Chase running towards us.

"Chase what the hell are you doing here, you put all our lives in jeopardy". I exclaimed wide eyed.

"On the contrary this makes things more interestin'". Hannibal stated he then turned to Chase.

"Since when have you cared so much for a mortal"? He questioned.

"Uhhhh..." was all that Chase could say while turning crimson red.

"Oh, my beans... the evil dark emperor of evil has given into Love"! Cackled Hannibal.

My eyes bugged out of my skull.

"What the flip flap... Chase do you have something to tell me"? I asked my eyes narrowing.

"ENOUGH"! Lets get this showdown goin before I starts puckin'". Stated Hannibal.

"Kay don't do this we need to find another way to get Abby back, even if you win he won't let you go"! Chase almost begged.

"Chase I have to do this, not just for Abby but for me too... even if I do lose I know that I put up a good fight". I smirked.

Chase just nodded.

" Turned to Hannibal, lets get this done and over with". I said feeling really confidant.

"Sure". Hannibal replied.

"GONG YI TAMPIE". We shouted in unison

Authors Note: Ha Cliffhanger and I know what I said about the whole review thing but I can't stop writing it's a habit. next chapter will be up soon.


	11. Chapter 11  The finale part two

Darkness of Heart

Chapter 10

The finale

part two

Kay's P.O.V

The dock which I had first seen had now turned into a labyrinth, and it was huge from the looks of it, lets just say it was filled with various booby traps and such.

"First one to make it to the center of the labyrinth wins the game, and the prizes as well". Said Hannibal.

"Fine whatever lets just go"! I said growing impatient.

"Touchy touchy". He said while getting in my face.

"Stinky, stinky". I said waving my hand in my face, lets face it his breath smelled like shit.

He grumbled and walked away as I smirked, that's when I bolted into the maze. I should have paid attention because the next thing I knew was that a bolder had fell down and almost crushed me. _That was close, next time I wont be so __lucky_, I thought. Thirty minutes had passed and I knew I was helplessly lost, I was about to give up until I ran into Hannibal.

"I see that you have been strugglin' as well"? He said with shame.

"Yeah, cant we just settle this with good old fighting"? I qustioned.

"Yep".

The labyrinth then disappeared and we were now in a arena.

"Kay what the hell happened to the whole labyrinth thing"? Chase questioned.

"Minor complications... we just decided to settle this with fighting". I yelled back.

"OH NO YOU AREN'T YOUR GOING TO DIE"! He yelled with rage.

"Thanks for the support there Chase, but if you don't mind I'm going to get back to the showdown"!

Now was the time, he ultimate face off just me and Hannibal. I wanted to kill him, he had taken my sister and he insulted, and by telling by the bruises on her he had probably beaten her too! That only made the more pissed off. The gong had finally rang and we were off. Hannibal had thrown the first punch which I easily dodged, I round house kicked him and he went flying to the other side of the arena.

* * *

><p>2 hours later<p>

I was exhausted, I don't know how much energy I had left, I had used my powers but that only drained my energy quicker. It wasn't until I collasped on my knees that I knew I couldn't do it. I heard the shuffling of feet and I looked up.

"Hannibal, enough is enough"! Chase demanded.

"Chase what are you doing"? I half whispered.

"Saving you". He said as he helped me up.

"Chase Young you have bothered me enough It's time I've dealt with you"! Hannibal said as he flung a dagger straight at Chase.

"NOOOOO"! I shouted as I rushed in front of him.

I felt a shape pain in my chest, I looked down and saw the dagger plunged deep into my chest where my heart was supposed to be. I looked up at Chase and fell down. I felt his arms support me so that I wouldn't hit the concrete.

"C-chase..." was all I could muster to say.

"Your gonna be ok, I will not let you die". Chase said close to tears.

" Chase... don't let Hannibal win... and tell my grandmother and Lucy I tried". I said

Chase just solemnly shook his head yes.

"Chase one more thing, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier... I'm sorry for how I treated you...and I...I love you so much".

"I love you too Kay". He replied I smiled.

"Hey Hannibal". he looked as I shot the bird at him.

Thats when everything went to black and I was at peace...

Authors Note: Book two will be out shortly... and I know in the last chapter I used the name Abby instead of Lucy...I TOTALLY DID NOT MEAN TO DO THAT AND I'M SORRY! Anyways be on the look out for part two and a shout out to I'm the nights shadow you rock as well !


End file.
